


He really likes that ass

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically all smut and fun, Bottom Magnus Bane, Jace likes to interrupt, M/M, Malec, Malec is not amused, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: Alec and Magnus like having sex. Actually, they love it.Jace interrupts. He doesn't do it on purpose. He just does. Every. Freaking. Time.





	1. pink underwear

A ray of sunshine fell on Alec's face, waking him up. It had to be early in the morning, his alarm hasn't goen of yet.  
Sighing, he buried his face deeper into Magnus neck. 

"Morning love.", Magnus whispered, but is eyes were still closed and his back pressed against Alecs torso. 

Smiling, Alecs hand, which was wrapped around Magnus stomach, travelled further south. His fingers lightly pressed down his stomach, making their way down to Magnus hips and his thighs. Traveling back up, Alec stilled at Magnus ass. It was firm and yet soft and...such a turn on. 

"Has anyone ever told you how perfekt your ass is?", Alec whispered while softly bitting down om Magnus earlob. 

Suddenly very awake, Magnus eyes fluttered open.  
Smiling, he turned around in Alecs arms. 

They were both still in their pyjamas and while Alec wore a grey tshirt and black sweatpants, Magnus had nothing on but pink boxer shorts. Hot pink. 

Grinning up at Alec, whos hair was a total mess, Magnus shoke his head. 

"No."

Still grinning, he leanrd forward to capture Alecs lips. Softly biting down on his lower lip, Magnus turned them so he was laying on top of Alec, straddling his hip while opening his mouth so the shadowhunter deepen the kiss.  
Alecs tongue found his and they both moaned into each others mouths.  
Alecs arms were wrapped around his waist, while Magnus had his in Alecs hair, pulling on the strands. 

Pulling away, just so he could talk, Magnus looked at Alecs lustblown eyes thaf were staring back at him. 

"Your hands are on the wrong spot.", Magnus smirked. 

Frowning, Alec didn't understand. 

"What-", he began, but then smirked. 

Loosing his grip he had on Magnus waist, his hands found his boyfriends ass, kneading it. 

"Better?", Alec smirked back, already feeling Magnus hard cock against his own. 

"Much.",the other one sighed, before diving back in to kiss Alec. 

Biting his tongue softly, Alec kept kneading Magnus ass. He like the effect it had on his boyfriend. And he really liked that ass.  
He liked it in those sinfully close pants but even more did he like it naked, preferably opened, and his own dick inside of the warm hole. He really liked that. 

Moaning, he swift turned them around so Magnus was laying under him, his legs wrapped around Alecs hips. 

"ALEC?!", a voice shouted and Alec pulled away.  
Whining Magnus fisted his hands in Alecs hair, pulling him close again. 

"Alec?!", the voice, now identified as Jace, shouted again from outside, standing in the hallway. 

Rolling his eyes, Alec looked at the door, annoyed expression on his face. 

"What?!", he shouted back. He was to hard for this shit. 

"I called you, but you didn't pick up. We have to hunt down a demon at Central Park!",Jace shouted, now clearly standing in front of the door. Alec was to horny for this shit. 

Groaning in frustration, he leaned his forhead agaist Magnus'. 

"Sometimes I hate my parabatai.", he hissed. 

Chuckling, Magnus shoke his head fondly. 

"No you dont."

"No, I dont.", Alec sighed before drawings away from Magnus embrace. 

Stanidn up, he quickly changed into his gear and grabbed his bow from where it was standing in the corner. 

"Alec?", Magnus spoke up as Alec grabbed the doorknob. 

Turning around, Alec looked at his boyfriend who was, legs spread, hair tousled and lips plump from kissing, still laying in bed. He looked like sex. 

"Yes?", Alecs voice was soft. 

"I'm going to fuck myself now. Imagining it was you.", Magnus whispered. 

Biting his lips, Alec opened the door and got out. Jace was leaning against the other side, looking at his phone. Looking up when he heard the door closing, he was met by a grumpy looking Alec. 

"Sometimes I hate you.", Alec said and walked off.


	2. pink thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted another chapter. Here is one. Enjoy.

Walking out of the apartment, Alec ran down the stairs, Jace following him.  
The blonde guy was frowning. Alec was always grumpy, but usually it got better when Magnus was around.  
They were running between houses to get to Central Park and Jace decided it was time for him to catch up and ask what was wrong.

"Everything okay?", he asked, now running besides his Parabatai. 

Looking at him, Alec looked as if he wanted to slap him. 

"Sure.", Alec gritted out. They were now running over tje Brooklyn Bridge, their shadowhunter speed making them faster. 

"Oh come on, did o interrupt something back there?",he asked, laughing, but a side glance to Alec told him to stop. 

Grinning he poked the other one. They now had left the bridge behind and were running through a small park. 

"Did I?", Jace asked again. 

"No.", Alec rolled his eyes, before turning right. 

Catching up again, Jace smirked. 

"Whatever you say, bro."

They now had arrived Central Park. The park was already packed with Mundanes who, of course, couldn't see them. Walking into the park, they looked around for the demon. 

"There!", Jace told in a firm voice and pointed towards a group of girl scouts. Behind them stood a dark figure, always shifting appearance, going from a tall man, to a blond woman in seconds. The girls of course, didn't see a thing. 

"Let's go.", Alec said, griping his bow tighter before running towards the demon. 

Jace came from the other side, seraph blade in his hand and grinning.  
Together they took down the demon within minutes. Finally, Jace sank his blade into the body of the demon and it vanished into dark smoke that got carried away by the wind. 

Breathing heavily, Alec looked around to see if anyone had seen something.  
The umbrella of a woman walking by caught his eyes. It was hot pink. Hot pink, just like Magnus boxers that held his delicious-

"You okay?", Jace asked.

Looking back at Jace, Alec forced himself out of the thoughts of his boyfriend. He had been half hard since walking out of the apartment and it did nothing good for his mood. 

"Fine.", he said, voice slightly annoyed. 

"Still Magnus? Man, maybe you should just go back and use your stele.", Jace chuckled. 

Rolling his eyes, Alec began to walk towards the other side of the park. 

Images of Magnus laying on their bed, legs spread and lips plumb, came back.  
'I'm going to fuck myself now. Imagining it was you.', he had whispered. Alec would do anything to see that. His boyfriend, spread out on the silk sheets, head thrown back while his fingers pushed in and out of his anus. Softly moaning his name while he added a third finger. The dark muscle of his ass wrapping around his long and caramel skinned fingers.  
'Imagining it was you.'  
Alec indeed imagined that.  
He hovered over the warlock, spreading his legs further, fucking into him-

"-and we could use one more guard on the roof.", Jace walked beside him.  
Shaking his head, Alec tried to get rid of the dirty thoughts that occupied his brain.

"Good idea.", he murmured. His half bard cock pressing against thr material of his jeans.  
He just couldn't do it. He needed the warmth of his boyfriends ass and the lustfilled screams of his name. 

"You know what, I'm going to head back to Magnus.", Alec said. 

Smirking, Jace looked at him. "Of course you are.", he laughed before running of. 

Taking out his cell phone, Alec dialed Magnus number. He couldn't run back the whole way. Not with his cock that screamed for attention. 

After a few rings, Magnus pickdd up. But Alec was not met with the usual warm voice, but with moans.

"Alexander... I miss you so much.", Magnus moaned out. Apparently hitting his prostate, he let out a small scream.  
"Fuck, baby, so good.", he whimpered and Alec thought he would cum here and there. 

"Magnus, can you portal me back?", Alec breathed out, already looking for a place to jerk himself off if the warlock saif no. 

"Oh god- baby, my one hand is inside of me and the other one is holding the phone- oh fuck! I dont know if I can do that.", Magnus screamed out and now Alec could here the soft noise of lube coated fingers ramming in and out of his ass through the phone. 

Biting his lips, Alec tried to focus. He was still standing in the middle of the park.

"Please. I promise you to fuck you till you see stars. I need to fuck you Magnus.", he moaned out the last part. Luckily, no one could hear him. 

For a while, he just heard Magnus heavy breathing.

"I need your dick... now.", Magnus whispered and then a portal opened in front of Alec. 

Hanging up, Alec stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot or nah?


	3. pink toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should it be concerning that its really easy for me to write smut?

Stepping through the portal, Alec’s breath was temporally knocked out of his lungs. When he hopped out, he was standing in their bedroom and the first thing he noticed were the needy moans of his name, coming from the bed. Looking to his right, he saw Magnus. The other one was lying on top of the silk sheets, like he had imagined. 

His legs were spread all the way, Alec didn’t even know he was that flexible, but smirked at the thought what they could do with that information. Magnus was staring at him with wide, lust blown eyes, a few strands of hair on his forehead, three fingers resting inside his anus without moving. 

He was clearly holding back from moving them, his hard, standing dick was leaking cum. Alec’s eyes became darker and darker with each moment he took in what was all his. 

A year ago, when they met, Alec had been an awkward virgin, but after they first had sex, he discovered what he really liked when it came to sex. And to his own and Magnus surprise, even his first time wasn’t awkward and each time after that was better than before. Alec liked to top. He had discovered that at their first night together, were they hadn’t done much sleeping. Sure, sometimes he was in the mood for bottom too, but most of the time he liked being top. Magnus enjoyed it too, so Alec had gotten confident in the bedroom quiet fast. Sometimes when he came home after work, he liked to bend Magnus over the closest item in sight, taking him. 

He loved everything about the man and he wanted to show him exactly that. 

“If you don’t hurry up and do what you just promised, I’m going continue myself.”, Magnus spoke up, a little whimper escaping his throat when he slightly adjusted his fingers. 

Smirking, Alec took off his jacket and climbed onto the bed, between his boyfriends legs. 

“What do you mean?”, Alec asked innocently, softly caressing Magnus inner thighs.

Growling, Magnus glared at him. 

“Oh you know, fucking me till I see stars!”, Magnus practically screamed while throwing his head back in frustration. 

Leaning forward, Alec began kissing his jaw, leaving red marks behind. 

“Did I say that?”, he whispered.

“Alec!”, Magnus screamed, annoyed. Movement caught Alec’s eyes and when he looked down; he saw Magnus fingers moving again. Gripping Magnus wrist tightly, Alec shook his head. 

“Don’t.”, Alec whispered, lightly tugging at his wrist so his fingers would come out of his hole. 

Feeling the emptiness, Magnus whimpered. He just wanted something and if Alec wouldn’t give him his dick right now, he wanted his own fingers, or one of his toys, just something. Magnus did have a few toys; his favourite was lying in the nightstand next to the bed. It was a pink dildo that he got in Paris. Sometimes when Alec wasn’t home he took it out, covered it in lube and... Well he really like it. But it was nothing against his boyfriends cock. 

“If you can’t keep your fingers away, maybe I have to tie you up.”, Alec smirked down at his boyfriend. He was glad he came back. Freaking Jace and his interruptions. If it wasn’t for his parabatai, he could have fucked Magnus for the second time by now. 

Raising a brow, Magnus looked at his lips. “Only for a kiss.”, Magnus whispered. 

Grinning, Alec leaned down, capturing his lips with his own. Opening his mouth, Magnus tongue slipped inside. Moaning, Alec’s hand took the other ones. 

While kissing his raised them till he had to break the kiss so he could tie them up at the headboard. Reaching beside him, he opened the nightstand. A few months after they first had sex, they had been to Vienna, were they went to a sex shop. Alec always wanted to tie Magnus up and when he had seen the handcuffs, he bought them. Needless to say that they had much fun that night and Magnus was sore for about a week. 

Taking out the handcuffs, his eyes fell on something else. 

It was Magnus pink dildo. He knew that Magnus sometimes used it when he was needy and Alec wasn’t around, he enjoyed the thought. And he enjoyed the pictures he sometimes received. 

The handcuffs clicked and Magnus hands were now tied up against the headboard. Smirking, Alec got off the bed. While taking off his clothes, he never took his eyes from his boyfriend, who was breathing heavily. 

“You know, I have been thinking.”, Alec started, taking off his boots and shirt. 

Magnus eyes roamed his chest. 

“I really enjoy the photos you send me sometimes.”, he took off his jeans. 

Frowning, Magnus looked at him in question. 

Smirking, Alec hooked his fingers at the waistband of his boxers. Running around with a hard cock had made them damp at the front. 

“The sexy ones.”, he explained like it was the most natural thing. 

“Specifically the one you send me about a month ago.”, he continued, pulling down the boxers to reveal his hard length. A whimper came from Magnus when he took in the glorious view. 

“The one where you were spread out just like now, the only thing missing is the pink toy, splitting you open just right… even though we both know that I can do better.”, Alec whispered the last part. Crawling back onto the bed, Alec hovered over Magnus, his hands on each side of his head.

“Please Alec.”, Magnus moaned, wiggling his hips to get some sort of friction. 

Chuckling, Alec stilled his movement with one of his hands. Reaching over to the nightstand again, Alec took out the pink toy, showing it to Magnus. 

 

Teasing Magnus would be a great sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think that Alec in shadowhunters would be like that in bed. Confident i mean, dont know about the rest. Like he is awkward in life but i dont think that he is like that when it comes to sex. What do you think?


End file.
